I will never Forget you my Sister
by tthpf
Summary: 4 Girls. Sent to a different world. A century later they return to their home. However, they will soon realise that this place is not as safe as they thought. Among basketball, idiotic bully teams, troublesome brothers and forgotten memories how will Riko, Satsuki, Ayena and Maya survive? Narnia concept-ish. R&R people.
1. Chapter 1

She was standing at the gates of Kirisaki Diachi.

It was .. Odd, to think that in just a few minutes she would be able to see that person. It had been so long. It seemed almost as though a century had passed since they had met( a chuckle escaped from her mouth ).

Because , well technically it had been a century since she had last seen him.

He wouldn't have forgotten her. This was not an arrogant statement. It was just a simple fact which she knew to be true. Because after all for him only two years had passed since they had last met.

He came out of the gates. She was standing with her back to the gates. She had not seen but sensed him. She had had the power to sense him even before she had gone away.

Even before her senses had been sharpened , her strength magnified . even before she she went there.

But his aura seemed different. There had always been a dark edge to his aura. But it had since then taken over almost all of the other parts of his aura. She walked away from the gates making sure that he didn't spot her. As she walked she closed her eyes and tried to search.

To see if even a little bit of light was left for her to magnify in his soul.

She was standing at the gates of Tōō gakuen.

A tear wealed up in her eyes. She let it fall. There hardly a few metres away from her stood the second eldest. The one who had discovered her other half. The one who had treated her like her own family. The one who had saved her and given her a chance at a better life.

All she wanted to do was rush there and throw herself in the arms of her elder sister. But she couldnt . Because Momoi Satsuki did not remember her anymore.

She was standing at the gates of Kaijo.

A feeling of overprotectivness washed over her as she saw him being mobbed by his fans. She wanted to take his hand and get him away from those girls. Make sure that they did not harm him.

She almost took a step forward when a boy a bit older than him pushed through the mob and kicked him. Hard.

She laughed. She could not get angry.

The boy meant him no harm.

However then she furrowed her brows .The boys aura was different. There was a beastly edge hidden in it. It was not malicious though. There were very few auras she had seen such as these. Mostly people having these kinds of edges to them had a tendency of being easily currupted. But this boy. He was in one word. Pure.

A warmth spread through as she thought of such a person being near her little baby brother.

She was standing at the gates of Shutoku gakuen.

Here studied her other halfs elder brother. She had been ckecking on him daily. It was her duty to keep him safe after all.

She visited the last place for the day.

She was standing at the gates of Seirin high school.

Here was the one person who was as special and as dear to her as Satsuki.

Here studied the eldest. The leader. The one who loved them all equally. The one who brought them all together. The one who even without having any relations with any of them turned them into a family.

Just as when she had seen Satsuki her eyes welled up once again as she saw that person.

She let the tear fall.

All she wanted to do was throw herself in the arms of her eldest but she could not.

Because just like Satsuki , Aida Riko did not remember her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"But they don't remember us anymore! "

"Ryouta does"

"He has got nothing to do with them.."

"We have to see them. And they will not remember, until someone forces them too. Their memories are buried too deep... Please Maya. You are dying to see them ... So am I ! I can't live like this anymore. It's been two years already! "

"Alright ...

'Class please listen. Today we have a new transfer student entering our school.'

Excited chatter broke out in the class. Everyone looked at each other and started talking and wondering aloud about the new student . This was due to the fact that the second semester had already begun. Maya could hear the noise even from standing outside. She chuckled. So was the enthusiasm of teenagers. Well she was one too. In body ...

But not in soul

"Maya-chan please come in." the teacher called

She walked inside. The chatter slowly died down as everyone took her in. Her face was exposed mostly , her short hair brushing her shoulders lightly. It had started to get old but all that she was wearing was a Half-sleeve shirt and a skirt reaching her knees. Her socks were ankle length and her shoes were sports ones. She looked ordinary. Boys who had expected to see something excuisite were dissapointed , while the girls didn't know what to make of her.

What they didn't know was what she was hiding behind this normal facade.

"Hello everyone! I am Maya. Just Maya. Pleasure to meet you all and I really hope that we all an get along well." she spoke . Her face had a light smile on it. But that was it. No one would be able to tell that this was _his_ sister.

Not that anyone knew about _him _here.. Much. Except for the girls. Oh no... The girls always knew who Kise Ryouta was.

A small smile came on her face as she walked towards the one bench free. It was right in the last row beside the window.

"Uh .. Maya-chan I am sure I can find another seat for you." the teacher spoke hesitantly.

She stopped startled as it dawned on her that she had automatically started walking there , without listening to the teacher.

"I am so sorry _sensei_!" Maya spoke as she put her stuff on the bench. "But it's quite alright. This place is quite comfortable." she gave her teacher a small smile.

Tact could get one out of the most difficult of situations. A small apology , a pleasant smile were sometimes all it took to win over an enemy. The only problem was that most people with position were too proud for stuff like that. And also the fact that most enemies were not won over so easily.

Thank god her sensei didn't count as one of those enemies.

The lesson started. Her sensei's name was Ama Aramaki. She was her home-room teacher and also the mathametics teacher. She could feel the gaze of a few students on her as the lesson started. The person in front of her turned around to introduce herself.

"Hi! My name is Haroku Edamura. Welcome to our class."

"Hey. I am maya. Nice to meet you Edamura-san. And thanks. I hope to have a good time here."

"I am sure you will.' Edamura turned around to pay attention to the teacher.

Maya took her books out and tried to listen to the teacher. But she was sitting beside the window for god's sake! How was she supposed to listen when there was a withered away sakura tree just beside her view, outside the window. No wonder no one sat on this bench.

Who cared . As the teacher kept on speaking and started writing on the board she focused her mind. She felt her concious beginning to rise above her. Her eyes fluttered slightly for a few seconds...

1..

2..

3..

4..

5..

6..

7..

and her eyes closed as she escaped the confines of the class and her concious lightly touched the withered sakura tree. Her fingers recoiled slightly as her other self touched the tree. It was _dying. _The lass was on the second floor. She attached herself to the tree and sightly slid down.

And she gasped as her concious flew back inside her and her eyes flew open.

The entire process had hardly taken 2 minutes and no one had noticed anything , as everyone was either focused on either the teacher or their own work. Even her gasp had been extremly light so she did not draw anyone's attention.

The day went by slowly . She had gotten introduced to many other classmates of her. The teachers found her an ok student. She payed attention in class. At least thats what they thought. Her classmates found her to be a generally likeable person, if not a bit quiet.

That was exactly what she wanted. At the moment she was sulking inside after all. It had been 2 years since they had all come back. Two years since she had not spent more that a week at most apart from Ayena. Now because of her insictane she was forced to come back to Japan. Not that she didn't want to. It was just that she would have liked for Ayena to come with her. But no! She would not.

Why?! Because she was trying to find ways to ...

Ugh! She sooooo did not want to dwell on those things. All she knew was that Ayena was not here. And she alone had to see everyone from afar. Especially Riko and Satsuki.

It would have been nice if she had some support while watching her sisters from afar like a bloody stalker!

Even though she was a well wishing stalker whose only wish was for all four of them to get together again and throw some over-arrogant Emperor's of off their throwns.

A/N

Konnihiwa minna-san!

This is my first ever Kuroko no basuke fanfic. A few years back i had started to write some other fanfics and they were sooooo heidious that I decided to stop. For the past few years I have been reading intensely so I hope that now I am finally ready to write.

I mean I have written stories before but never published them.

Anyways about this fic. The name is super cheezy. I know . But it fits. Hahah.

Now let me clear up some things about the timmeline. Maya has entered the school during the second semester few weeks before the serein vs kirisaki diachi match.

And no, she has not entred Kaijo kouko.

Anyways please review and give suggestions.

Critisism is welcome but only good ones. Like the ones where you all do not bash me and my story... heheheh

Next update will be probably in the next two weeks as my college teachers have gone mad and are asking for thousands of projects.

See you all later!

Ja na.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello minna-san. i just remembered that i have not yet posted the disclaimer that Kuroko no basket does not belong to me. Anyways as sad as that is lets get on with the story for now.**

* * *

**_She opened her eyes. Looking around her eyes rested upon a figure lying on a bed beside her. A bandage was wrapped on the figure's head. Her sister had returned from a rough journey, which included troublesome pirates , blocked routes and inconvenienced people of her home. She had to unfortunately stay back, as her other two sisters were out on work for the past couple of weeks. It was an unsettling feeling having them away for so long. But it was not the first time and she had long gotten used to it._ **

* * *

_I rose from my bed.  
_

_"Satsuki" I called to the person lying on the second bed. _

_"Oye. Wake up." frankly I was scared. The journey was supposed to be relatively safe as Satsuki had a way with rough men. After all she could be way more rough than any man , hence her going to deal with pirates. However, the one who dealt the best with the 'bad boys/girls' category was still Maya. I chuckled at the thought. But anyways I was worried due to her head injury. Even though we all did everything, followed many ways to keep our bodies healthy and in the best condition, a hit to the head was still extremely dangerous. _

_I shook her shoulder lightly. Even though i was worried , i still wanted to sooooo badly pour water on her head. But no. Poor girl was injured... Plus Ayena would probably kill me if she found out about it. I giggled lightly at the thought. _

_"Ugh" my giggle seems to have woken up sleeping beauty. _

_Even after decades had passed, since i had last seen the world i was born in, i still retained the memories. Every detail , memorized, catogrised and recorded. In my mind. And that included the fairy tales._

_Though i was not exactly very fond of damsel in distresses kind of girls._

_"What's for breakfast, Riko?" well well.. This sentence has officially lessened my worry. _

_"First tell me , how's your head? I was worried that my baby sister would become more of a baby, what with the head butting she did with the pirates." I spoke and grinned at her._

_"You are soooo concerned about me, it astonishes me at times **onee-sama**." however, she gave me a reassuring smile that told me that she was feeling OK._

_"Heheheh. I am and you know it . Anyways don't worry about your head. A special doctor is soon to arrive and check it." Her brows rose at the comment, but she just lightly smirked and started to get of the bed. I guess the news of our soon to be returning little sisters had rejuvenated her._

_"And about you first question. Uhhhh for breakfast there is... I have no idea actually , because I have not yet made it. First go get ready and come to the first hall. I'll have it ready by then." though with the speed she gets ready I seriously doubt it._

_She smirked at me challengingly like she knew exactly what I was thinking. And knowing her , she probably did. _

_As she left, I just watched her. She was being quiet today. Frankly speaking out of the two of us , she was the chatterbox. Sometimes. Well, it mostly depended on the situation. However... It was just odd..._

_I carefully scanned her aura. I had to be careful. She was so aware of everything around her, it was extremly difficult to be discreat. _

_There was nothing which showed that she was unwell physically or was troubled about anything else. However, i sensed that the dark-blue portion in her aura had spread._

_That could mean only one thing._

**Dai-chan. **

* * *

_As I exited the room, my mind conjured up the picture. It included two young children on a basket-ball court. A pink haired girl and a navy-haired boy. It was after years and years of recording every memory I could remember that my mind had brought forth this one. I had been walking with my friends trying to search for a free court. This court we had passed by because on one side it was occupied by the duo. And the other side... looked spooky. I chuckled at the memory. Shadows were as mischievious as they were invisible. _

_And I had truly realized this after coming to this world._

_As I opened another door my mind readied myself for the trouble that awaited me in the hall. Specifically, two different kinds of troubles. And they were only too ready to pounce and play pranks at the moment._

_And their names were..._

_"**BOO!**" Two figures jumped down, from two different balconies on the right and left side , above the first hall doors. _

_From the left side jumped my youngest Baka Imouto. She lightly landed on her toes in a feral crouch , that would have put the most flexible cat in the world to shame._

_From the right side jumped my second youngest Baka Imouto. Unlike her sister , her posture was straight , looking like she just stepped off a staircase. However, like her sister , she had a similar expression of mischief on her face._

_Maya and Ayena both ran towards me and I gave them a mock surprised expression._

_I opened my mouth to say something , but a voice spoke from behind me. _

_"Ara! You two surprised poor Riko." Satsuki sniggered at her own comment. _

_"Satsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Maya and Ayena chimed in true twin-like fashion and forgetting me ran towards her. I turned around to face her. _

_"As expected sister dearest. You get ready at the speed of light." I smiled at the view before me. Both the twins were standing around her like little pupps , who were concerned about their mother's health. _

_"But, Ayena I am concerned." Maya spoke. _

_"Why?" Ayena retorted , but by the small smile on her lips, I guess she already knew what Maya was thinking._

_"I think Satsuki's injury has gone to her head. She is wearing her shirt backwards!" Maya exclaimed in mock-horror and then let out an obnoxious snigger._

_As, Ayena started to laugh with her, I backed away. I knew what was going to come next ans no way will I get caught in the cross-fire. I was too young to die after all._

_And before the twins knew it, each had one of their ears seized by my mighty sister and were being pulled inside the First Hall, whose doors had flown open with a flick of her eyes. _

_"Ow! Ow! Satsuki you are gonna kill your poor siblings!" Maya yelled but made no attempt to get away._

_"That's true. Come come now sweet Onee-sama. Let us go now." Ayena mustered up her sweet voice. _

_"Both of you... In the kitchen and start making my favourite food. I am hurt and therefore, expect proper pampering!" Her voice had adopted a lofty tone and it had me cracking up in half a second._

_All three turned to glare at me and it only succeeded in increasing the volume of my laughter._

_And then before we knew it all four of us were laughing , our happiness at all of us being under one roof after more than six weeks outshining the fatigue of Ayena and Maya racing their horses overnight, to reach home as soon as possible, to see if Satsuki was truly OK. The laughter made me forget of the hard times that we all went through from time to time. It was something which we all had to learn about. And it could be learned only through experience. However. when the four of us were together , every bad thing dissapeared. _

_We were just for girls, women , empresses, take your pick. There was just the four of us together and the joy was strong enough to light the darkest of paths. It was strong enough to make me feel , that I was the most blessed person in the world. _

_I had found something worth living for , after loosing everything. It was them, these three girls in front of me. My saviours , my Sisters. _

_Together with them I felt like I could conquer anything and everything. Anyone and Everyone. _

* * *

Riko woke up. She had a dream but could hardly remember it. Only the pleasant laughter rang in her ears with no intentions of fading away like dreams usually do. As she started rising her head tilted to the right side almost like she expected another presence there.

She sat up on her bead and closed her eyes, lightly shaking her head. Colours sprang on her underlids. Yellow , Green or was it Black? and Pink.

Really, she needed a break from basketball.

Now , even the Kiseki no Sedai and their annoying ex-manager were starring in her dreams.

Though why did she feel like it wasn't for the first time ?

* * *

**A/N**

**Konichiwa minna-san **

**. I hope there were not many grammatical errors. I apologise if there were, but seeing as the story is un-betaed it can't be helped. However, that does not mean that I am not gonna do my best. **

**Now rest assured this story will involve basket-ball matches. When they will occur I myself have no idea. **

**This chapter is mostly an introduction for you all. It has shown all my main characters of the story under one roof.**

**It is small however , i hope it satisfies everyone. **

**I will be posting the next chapter in one weeks time. **

**I really hope that some of you will review the story by then , because frankly an author needs the opinion of their readers.**

**Not only for how to improve the story but also for encouragement.**

**So , everyone as they say... R&amp;R**

**See you all next week.**

**JA NA **


	4. Chapter 4

Yo minna-san! I am sooo happy. I got my first review for this story. So **Mira** i listened to your words and kinda rewrote this chapter. I say kinda because , frankly I was confused in some parts. I discussed it with my mom and she said that you should let your readers know some proper background or they will be confused.

And so congrats to you Mira for being my first reviewer! Anyways lets get on with the story for now.

* * *

**Maya's POV**

I woke up with a severe headache. The clock at the bedside showed 4:00 a.m. Not that I needed to look at it to know the time. After so many years of travelling through forests, going for months on voyages , I guess reading the sky and the colour that brightens it , from the sun starts giving you a general idea of the time. Ok enough about me and my modesty about my greatness. Heheh

Today was the day I thought while brushing my teeth. As I spat it out and rinsed my mouth , I thought about how much Makoto had changed. Yes, even when he was young he had a small sadistic side. But it was not cruel. _He_ was not cruel.

But a few days back when I had discreetly followed him and his team mates , I couldn't forget their conversation. They all talked about things which would have made me want to puke if I were actually of the age which I looked like. But now my heart had hardened. Against bullies whether they be in any form.

But when I looked at that team , I didn't see just bullies. I saw a bunch of messed up kids who had been taken under Makoto's wing and made into a family. Makoto, Koijiro, Kazuya, Kentaro, Hiroshi. The only problem was that , this family instead of being happy among themselves , found pleasure by hurting others. Although I doubted if that really was true. If they really were happy this way.

I have been following them all for days. Before introductions I should know something about them yes? Yes!

So , one thing common about them all was that even though they could be popular with the girls , they were... Not.

OK , seriously what is wrong with them! Makoto ... don't get me started on him! He used to be such a sweet little boy in his youth ! Not that he was an old man now.. By old man I just remembered. Kentaro Seto. The hell!

That person , with his ridiculous hairstyle which he thinks looks sooooo cool , looks like an idiotic drunk. Seriously!

Then their is Kazuya Hara. Does that guy ever part from his cheewinggum ?! Alllll the time num-num-num goes Hara and his cheewinggum.

Wait that rhymed! waaahh deabak atashi ! (deabak means **awesome** in Korean and atashi means **me** in Japanese).

Damn! I mixed two languages again. Hehehe Ayena said not to do it , because others may get confused while talking with me. But oh well.. I am talking to myself at the moment so I guess I get a pass for it.

A trait me and Ryouta share. Talking. Except these days he speaks more from his mouth and I have to keep my mouth shut mostly in front of others. I mean its not like I can go and tell them .. Hey I just came back from another world after a century and now two of my sisters don't remember me. Oh and also my eldest sister is soon going to become my kinda enemy because the school that I am in contains the players who hurt one of her closest friend. Also, I plan to become those player's teams manager. Shoot me! No, they wouldn't shoot me. Either they would ignore me or run away. As , I don't really have any family who would care enough to throw me in a loony bin. And the one person that I have already knows the truth.. as she was there with me.

Oh I completlyllllllll loooove my sister!

Anyways back to critisizing Hanamiya and his teammates. Next on the list is Hiroshi Yamazaki. The only problem with him is that he is always so... angry. Plus, he hurts others to win. Huh well thats a common between them all.

I had followed him back to his home one day. From outside I could judge that the house , although was silent, was hardly one could call peaceful for a young boy. And as much as these basketball players might try to act this was exactly what they were. Young boys.

Anyways, last but not least Koijiro Furuhashi. Mr. Dead eyes of a Fish. He was the only member of the team that I had actually met. Hahahaha don't get me started on our meeting!

It was that time which actually confirmed that yes.. these guys do have a heart.

* * *

_Few weeks back on a busy Wednusday._

_I climbed the stairs which led towards the roof of the school. Since the day I had come on this school, I had picked up a project. And that was to slowly heal the dying Sakura tree beside my class's window. I had slowly through the weeks started to heal it. Often when Makoto and his team stayed back for practice , I too would stay back. _

_I would go to the grounds and work on the base of the tree. The roots needed proper nourishment. And just energy work was not going to work. I had consulted Ayena about it and she said the best course of action would be to give ateention to its roots and send energy to it. Also, she said that if I could sprinkle my energy like one would do water on the tree from above that would work wonders. _

_Till now I had not done that. Today was the day that I was going to try and expand and push my boundries. Till now bits and pieces of my original power had come to me. It wasn't easy gaining them as in the other world through years and years of practice , meditation etc I had gained my powers. However, the one thing that Ayena said gave me hope._

_"You are a natural, when it comes to energy work. Even though healing has never been on your side of work, energy work is extreemly beneficial in our field. I have told you before too , according to my opinion as a healer you would make a good one . Except for the fact that you are much better at dealing with idiots. Heheheh."_

_Yes , she is right. I am much better at dealing with idiots. Look at me trying to heal Makoto and his friends. _

_"In your own way you heal others. People who are damaged beyond any physical injury. Me and you together Maya. We have healed many such. And before, without me too you have healed many. Just have faith. Nature requires you to put faith in her and her children for them to heal. That plant. you can be it's saviour. And as you improve it, you yourself will start getting back the Knowledge. And you better do it fast. Because , I will soon come and join you, and you better not be too far behind. Wakatta? ( means got it ? in Japanese)"_

_Hah! As if ! I will surpass her and then show her who is more awesome. Kikiki. _

_As these thoughts passed through my head i opened the door of the roof. The head of the tree was slightly below the roofs starting. If I jumped from the roof I could easily land and scale it to get on the ground. Not that I planned to do that. _

_Anyways , I immediately ran across the roof and jumped on the railing. In my excitement , I had forgotten to check first if there was anyone on the roof. _

_A person spoke from behind me. His voice was soft at the moment , almost kind and so very deceptive to the untrained ears._

_"Please. Calm down. If you want to jump then I have just one request." The voice of Mr. Dead Eyes of a Fish spoke from behind. How many times had I already heard it? He was close to Makoto. Almost like a little brother. In a strange sense. I had heard the voice discussing strategies of basketball. And other questionable practices._

_"And what might that be?" I asked him. Even as I spoke with him I started to focus my energy slowly on the Sakura tree. And just as I was about to complete my circle around the tree, I felt the air whoosh behind me . I whirled around because I knew exactly what he was trying to do .Tug me back before I commited suicide...In his mind at least. __The boy was light on his feet I would give him that._

_But unfortunately I could not allow him to glimpse my face yet._

_With one hand I covered his eyes and with the other I took the hand that he had stretched forward. Tugging him forwards I had crossed and left his vision before he knew what happened. _

_"This never happened, because it was all a dream ." I whispered lightly in his ear and then left the roof._

_I had not really erased his memories. Or compelled him as vampires would do. No that was more of Satsuki's forte. Not that she was a vampire. Hehehe_

_But I had left him in a daze , I knew that much. All the energy that I had been focusing on the tree had come rushing back towards me and hit the boy too._

_As, I re-entered my class and sat down on my bench , I started at the tree. Though this had been a failed mission , I had gained something from it. Knowledge, that Makoto's teammate wasn't that bad. And if he wasn't that bad , then that meant that the others could have hope too. _

_Some may think that what he had done , anyone else would have done too. But no not everyone would have done that. Because , I had slowly realised that Koijiro Furuhashi was ready to jump along to save me , if the situation would have so demanded._

* * *

So, yes. Even though the situation was totally dramatic and completly my fault , at least it had confirmed that these boys had hearts in them. And Furu-kun was not a coward. That is the only ability in him that is ok. Hehehe I decided to call him Furu-kun in my mind cause he is in a way my Knight in Shining Armour.

If I were the Makoto of these days I would have followed the statement with. Baaakkkaaa as if I would say that! in a totally mean way.

But I was not . Plus the fact that the guy(Furu-kun) was still a big bully on the ground could not be forgotten.

I knew enough from their talks about what they had in store for Seirin today.

Most of all for the captain Hyuga Junpei and Iron Heart Kiyoshi Teppei.

I would let them do what they want. It's not like I could stop them. Well I could , but that meant beating the entire Kirisaki Daichi team and tying them up in a secluded place.

Which I could totally do, but the problem was that I didn't have the heart to hit them.

But still I would watch. I will not let Seirin get hurt. Kiyoshi-san and the other were good people and they were close friends of Riko. And then there was Hyuga Junpei.

Well with the way things were going it can be said that he could be my future Brother-In-Law.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

* * *

**A/N**

**and thats it for this chapter. I hope I wrote a good chapter. This is the main starting of the rest of the story. The next chapter will contain the game between Kirisaki Daichi and Seirin. **

**For now I have introduced all the teammates of Kirisaki Daichi from Maya's veiw. Which is very important as that will later on help Riko to control her wrath towards them. I am not going to explain that , as it will coint as spoiler. Hehehe**

**This chapter also contains a bit of information about Ayena. She has not yet entered the story and will not for some time. That is all related with the plot which I have thought. However, she will be having lots of conversations with Maya till then , as she is for her a pillar of support. **

**I hope I have been able to satisfy my reader. Thanks to Mira for reviewing and I would appreciate your thoughts on this chapter too. **

**The next chapter will be out in a week max two weeks. College you know. And my mid-terms are coming so I am extremly ...Well not tense .. but... heheh**

**Anyways if there are any grammer errors , sorry , gomenasai for that.**

**See you all during chapter 5!**

**Ja Na **


	5. AN

This is just a small author's note thanking the person who followed , the one who favourited and the one who reviewed. In the chapter I just put on , I did not mention the follower and the person who favourited. Gomenasai about that.

Also, I have changed the summary as the previous one was not satisfactory at all. I hope the new one is better.

Anyways , guys keep on reading the story and please do review, follow and favourite.

Hope you all liked the chapter.

Ja Na


	6. Chapter 5

**MAYA POV**

As I walked inside the stadium, I could barely hold my excitement. It had been a good day thus far. In the morning I had spoken with Ayena, then I had gotten a glimpse of Satsuki walking in the stadium. Though the sight had been odd. She was carrying a big piece of cloth all tied up, inside which was I am sure ... Aomine Daiki. Poor guy must have gotten caught up in her and Imayoshi's schemes.

Hmmm that reminds me , after the game I need to have a few words with Imayoshi-san. And by my prediction , the conversation wouldn't be exactly.. smooth.

Ahhh forget that. I kept walking , hoping to catch up with the Too team. I found them inside the stadium and almost burst out laughing at the condition of poor Aomine-kun.

Suddenly, from the opposite side a cheerful voice yelled a greeting to Satsuki and Aomine-kun. I almost wanted to shout back "Yo brother dearest nee-san is backkkkkk!"

But no. This reunion will have to wait.

Anyways , I took a seat a few rows behind the Too team, but near enough to hear them.

Then I let my eyes sweep over the court. First thing I saw was Riko. Obviously. Second was Hanamiya.

Huh.. now that I noticed Seirin looked... angry, riled up. Well of course they do. Makoto's tactics must've made them bloodthirsty to win.

But still I was worried about the captain. He was too hotheaded at the moment and the result showed in his missed shots. Riko looked worried but...

Words were exchanged between member of Seirin and Hanamiya.

I caught a glimpse of Kuroko-kun and his new partner Kagami-kun. Kuroko-kun I have known ever since Ryouta joined the Teiko basketball team. Maybe even before that , but I don't remember. As if sensing my gaze Kuroko-kun looked at my side. I smirked and gave him a light wave. He saw me , but didn't show any reaction. Shadows, I thought as I lightly rolled my eyes.

The team gathered up together for a cheer before the game commenced. I sniggered as I saw Riko standing there with them all. God damn it! She looked like a child in between monsters!

"Oh just you come back Riko. Finally ! I am taller that you!" I thought while giggling. I still remembered. I had always been tall for a girl , but she was the tallest. Me being a few inches shorter , she used to loooove teasing me about it. Just you wait.

The game started. And suddenly all my feelings of niceities towards Makoto and his teammates dissapeared. Not that there was much to begin with. However, after the roof incident I had started to think of these guys in a more positive light. But, the way they were attacking Seirin was disgusting. During the start Seirin had shown good work , but with one command of Hanamiya's the entire thing started to go to hell. These guys were performing fouls after fouls. Kagami's foot was held down by another. Then the poor guy was hit in the ribs. He was so enraged. However, thanks to Kuroko-kun the team was saved. I mean the way he stopped his partner from punching the other side. I almost would have burst out laughing if the situation hadn't made me want to imitate Kagami-kun.

On the other side Hyuuga-san too was being targeted. His face would have gotten smashed if it weren't for Kiyoshi-san. Kiyoshi's knee was being targeted again and again and I wanted to make a boulder fall on Hanamiya's head.

Maybe I will.

The other players were troubled too. But the most troublesome thing was Hyuuga-san's missed shots. In a way I understood , but in a way I wanted Riko to punch him hard , as she used to do to us when we would start to get irrational. The guy's best friend was getting hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.

During the timeout I saw some words exchanged between Riko and Kiyoshi. I understood from her expression, even though she was far away, that she wanted to sub him out. However, that didn't seem to work out.

After the timeout Kiyoshi-san took the entire inside for the game on his own. Looking at what was happening to him I wanted to do something, like make every shot Kirisaki Daichi made miss. And I could do it. But ...Suddenly, I saw that Kagami-kun had fouled. However, I smiled as Kiyoshi-san calmed him down.

But the implications of these actions I realised a bit late. All I could finally manage was to create a slight cover/barrier over Kiyoshi's head before Koijiro's elbow hit him completely over the eyes. If I had noticed the signal that idiot Makoto had given just a bit sooner I could have triped him(Koijiro) to prevent it.

But, I was astonished to see Kiyoshi standing up on his own. The boy was injured , but he stood true to his name.

_ Iron Heart._

Still, why wasn't Riko subbing him out ?! This only reminded me more and more about how much I wanted her to come back. Even though the Doctor/Healer amongst us was Ayena , still we all had our fair share of knowledge on medicine and the bodies of various creatures. Including humans. _Obviously._ The injury Kiyoshi had was bad. I couldn't literally scan his head but I could tell that it had to be looked into. Immediately I took out my phone and texted Ayena.

_Teppei-san is injured on head. Seems bad. Otokhajo? (means **what do I do**? in Korean)_

I put my phone back and looked at the court. The main danger was not over yet, I knew. This kind of spirit in people brought out the worst in Makoto. There was a time when it brought out the best in him.

But his tricks were not yet over. After all, there was still a crucial member missing.

The second quarter ended.

As I was thinking Aomine got up from his seat . Meanwhile, Kuroko and Makoto spoke with each other on the court. The conversation was meant to go to the southend from the starting. And I could see that Kuroko-kun was getting angry. Oops you shouldn't have done that Makoto. Getting shadows angry was never a good omen from what I have seen. However, getting a good shadow like him, angry was like signing your own death sentence.

A bit overdramatic.. But true. I had seen it happen after all.

Aomine , I saw, had realised the same thing as me. Makoto wouldn't loose because he wasn't strong. He would loose because he had made** _that person_** angry.

Hmm , he was observant. Aomine , that is I thought as I got up to follow him. As he went to someplace, the men's room probably , I exited the stadium. Ayena had sent me a a reply and I opened it as I stepped down the stairs.

_Don't use energy at the moment. Some injuries react negatively to it. Especially the ones in the head. It will be delicate so at the moment try to shift the air around him. Make the temperature lower around his head by a few degrees. That will work as a way to keep his mind activated. If he were to collapse and faint that could be more dangerous. Don't worry I am sure Riko will sub him out soon. Don't be too angry with her. Also,..._

* * *

I walked inside the stadium and took my seat behind the Too team. I was still thinking about the rest of the message that she had written. Ahhh... forget it ! My first priority was to work on Kiyoshi-san.

I looked down at the court , just to hear the buzzer sound. Looks like Riko was going to sub Kuroko out. Kognei-san was taking his place. Oh God I loved that face! Kawai!

Seriously! Stupid teenage body!

Anyways, it looked like Makoto has decided to unleash his weapon. That Baka. If only he used his head more in such directions instead of foul play he could be so much more better. But noooo . The resident bad-boy had to be the bully sorts or else how would he be Hanamiya Makoto?!

God ! I was in a foul mood.

My sentences carry more exclamation marks after all... Not to mention the last line in Ayena's message had ... as kids say these days... Pissed me off. Look at me talking like an old woman! Ugh..

My ..uhm.. thoughts were broken by a boy on the Too Team.

"Hanamiya-san just gave an order. Kirisaki-Daichi's coach must really trust him." his name was Sakurai Ryo from what I had gathered .

"Huh. Chaou Chaou. I don't know what exactly happened, but their coach quit last year. He's the captain and the coach now. " Imayoshi spoke while looking at Hanamiya.

Hmm I had heard of that. People assumed that the blame was Makoto's. But in this case I knew that something was different.

Meanwhile , on the court Seto had finally arrived. Kuso oyaji! My name for him which basically translates into Shitty old-man.

I started my work on Kiyoshi-san. Closing my eyes I bent my head down by a few degrees. Slowly all noise started to fade away. It was not that it dissapeared completely. It became a hum which was still... noisy. However, I had not yet advanced enough to make it dissapear completely and frankly before too I would never do that.

It was something Satsuki had taught us.

_Never forget your surroundings. You should always have an inkling as to what is going_ _on around you. Whether you are on the battle field or just doing a simple investigation or even when you are asleep. Never let it fade away. Know the art but don't use it unwisely. Our enemies are always waiting to strike us down. Don't be paranoid , that is my job. You just keep yourself alive. We , Me and Riko will take care of everything else._

It was a lesson from a very long time ago. Me and Ayena had been young then and Satsuki and Riko were always there. Just making sure we live till we would become old enough to make our own decisions. But even then we two had known. We had found our family in those two.

The air started to shift around Kiyoshi and I slowly opened my eyes. My head was starting to hurt again as it had in the morning. I wanted to ... do something due to the frustration that was in me at the moment. For the past two days these headaches have been coming and going as they please.

Still, I concentrated and worked on Kiyoshi-san. Looking at the court I realised that Makoto and Seto's combined magic was starting to work.

Izuki-san had had all his passes stolen by Hanamiya and I knew that he was getting frustrated.

Their work was simple. Seto linked up with Makoto and limited the number of passing lanes. Using Seto , he could steal all the passes.

However, there was only one thing. Kuroko-kun missing. Lets see what happens when he enters the court.

Because , I could see that for Seirin to get away on their own was going to be difficult. Especially with Izuki-san in trouble. However, there was something wrong with him I slowly realised. I could not put my finger on it , but I paid extra attention to him so that I could review it later.

"In other words, the rough play in the first half was just a bit of staging. If they can crush them with rough play, good. Even if they can't , they are making their opponents angry, which makes their attacks simpler and easier to predict." What Imayoshi was saying was true. Simple and effective strategy which worked wonders at times even on experienced warriors. Well in this case the opposite Team.

"The bad-boy handle is well deserved." God he sounded like a proud Father.

"It's a nasty scenario. The more you struggle, the deeper you fall into their trap. Seirin's in trouble. They are like prey caught in the spider's web." He continued and I wanted to strangle the guy! Well, what he said was true, but still its no wonder he used to handle Makoto so well. His entire demeanor screamed of a sadistic nature.

But then again he was different from Makoto too. Or else Satsuki would never would have allowed her precious Dai-chan near him.

On the court Makoto was making a scary face laughing at the thought that he had won. Ha! Idiot .

Ohhh how he was making me wish again and again to hit him. But no. Must control temper. Remember what Ayena said. I am the best in handling His types. Heheh

The buzzer sounded indicating the end of the third quarter with the score of 58-47 in favour of Kirisaki Daichi.

* * *

As the players once again entered the court , I saw that Kuroko-kun was among them too. Well lets see what he was going to do about the web that Seirin was stuck in.

"Now this should be interesting" I heard Imayoshi say.

And it was. Izuki-san who had definitely passed to Kiyoshi-san , had his pass course changed without any prior knowledge about it , because of Kuroko-kun.

Kagami-kun caught the pass diverted towards him and scored immediately. On the court both the teams looked shocked, while on the bench Riko looked relived by the turn of events.

Good I hate seeing her troubled.

On the court it looked like Makoto had a sudden realisation about Kuroko's tricks. He ooked ... well , shocked.

"I don't believe it." Imayoshi said

"Huh?"

"That attack..Kuroko's passes have always been part of team plays till now. Even if they seem like unexpected trick plays to their opponents, they are actually well-established offence plays in his team. But that pass..It wasn't built into an offensive play. His teammates didn't know about that pass. In other words, Kuroko changed the course of that pass at will. Not even Hanamiya can predict a pass one's own teammates are not expecting."

As he continued explaining my eyes drifted towards Aomine.

"But how did he catch that pass?" Sakurai questioned. Imayoshi could't answer him.

"He just did." Aomine answered the question. I smiled because I had know that the answer to this question would come from him.

"When you practice with him everyday, you start understanding how Tetsu thinks. What you need isn't logic. It's trust." His voice sounded sad and as the battle on the court continued I saw Satsuki's head turn towards him. She , if possible looked even more sad than him.

Kuroko kept on changing the course of every pass that happened and slowly the helpless look started to appear on Hanamiya's face. The game was getting more dangerous and I was growing more concerned about Kiyoshi-san.

As Hyuuga-san missed another shot and Kiyoshi took horrible hits again I saw Riko's face change. Finally ! She was gonna sub him out. The buzzer sounded and the teams walked back to their respective benches.

Riko and Kiyoshi exchanged some words and there was extreme tension in her shoulders for a few seconds.

However, all that was resolved. Mitobe-san was his name I think. Riko was quite fond of him and no one really noticed but quite protective of him too. He took Kiyoshi-san's place on the court.

The game resumed and Serein would have been doing good if it weren't for Hyuuga-san's missed shots. His mindset was totally wrong at the moment. The guy was thinking about defeating Hanamiya. He was thinking about taking revenge for his teammate. Huh. If his coach would have been in her right mind she would have kicked him and straightened him up already. Not that she was crazy.. Just missing a few essential parts of her memories.

My phone started playing it's ringtone and it was... loud. Damn it ! I had forgotten to put it on vibration. As I dug it out of my pocket , I saw Imayoshi look at me. His eyes actually opened.

And seeing him Satsuki and Aomine too turned to look at me. I waved at those two and winked at Imayoshi as I exited my seat to take the call.

* * *

"Do you know her Imayoshi-senpai?" Momoi asked him as they all turned to look at the court.

"Hmm. Yes I do. She is Hanamiya's ...Best friend." he answered.

"What?!" Momoi looked shocked. "But wait a second. That can't be true.!" she exclaimed.

"Why not Satsuki?" Aomine questioned in a bored tone but he had a small suspicion which was confirmed by her next words.

"Because she is Ki-chan's sister!" she said.

"Wait Ki-chan as in Kise Ryouta?!" Wakamatsu looked shocked as he questioned her.

"And what does that have to do with anything ? Just concentrate on the game" Imayoshi said as his eyes once again closed.

However, Momoi had a troubled look on her face. Even as she once again looked back at the court , a worried feeling rose in her chest. The girl looked the same age as herself. But still there was a part of her which was concerned about that girl hanging out with the likes of Hanamiya. And she had no idea why..

* * *

**Maya POV**

This call was something that I had been waiting for since a week. I picked it up and screamed in the phone "How long has it been! Why are you calling me so late! One week! I thought that something happened to you !"

"Will you calm down! I had no option. The model that I have been recently put incharge of turned out to be such a Bitch that I hardly got any sleep! I have to stay in the apartment opposite hers so that I can cater to her every need. God she is such a famous name in Korea and here she is acting like a bloody brat!" my elder sister was so ... angry. And being in the entertainment industry had taught her a few choice words which would've made me cringe ... But then again i have hung out with worse.

Ok so she is my elder sister. NOT Ayena, but my sister from my father. We are half siblings as we share the same father but not the same mother. She is the one who took me in after they disowned me. Long story short , without her I don't know where I would have ended up. Because in this world I was not powerful to influence people or have things done my way. Yet.

Anyways, moving on from Power-Hungry feelings, I listened to her rant. It was so nice to have someone like that. A link to my original life. Maybe that's why I was so obsessed with making Makoto come back.

Damn it!

"Nee-san! I have got to go! The match is still going on and I might've missed crucial points!" I exclaimed interupting her. " Promise I'll call you later" I said to the phone.

"Please don't tell me you too became a basketball idiot like Ryouta!" She exclaimed.

"No no.. Don't worry nee-san. I am an idiot over much much worse things. Now I will call you later! I love you! " I said and cut the call as I rushed inside the stadium.

The buzzer sounded just as I reached the top of the stairs. The score board showed the end of the last quarter of the game to the score of 76-70 in favour of Serein.

My eyes swept over the faces of Kirisaki Daichi even before Serein. These faces which looked so lost and defeated at the moment would soon become my boys. Makoto , Hyuuga and Kiyoshi stood near each other. As usual Makoto still continued his fake antics.

On the other side of the court Shintaro too looked like would win. Ayena will be pleased. Ever since Kuroko-kun had made it his mission to improve his friends Ayena had been relived. He was a person we knew we could trust. Plus her brother had gained a friend in his new school, Takao Kazunari, who had been equally responsible for his positive change as much as Kuroko.

Oh well.. I thought as I walked outside the stadium.

Time for a reunion.

* * *

**A/N**

**Annnd thats it! So this is the longest chapter that I have written yet. With 3500 words approx in the story excluding the A/N I feel like I have acheived a great feat. **

**Anyways I hope this chapter will be good and satisfying for everyone. **

**And I want to thank everyone who favourited and followed and reviewed the story.**

**There has been only a small mention of the Shuutoku game going on in the stadium. Frankly I didn't know how else to show it. And just to make it clear. I am a MidoTaka fan and I ship it extremly hard. But I don't know if this story will have any romantic relations between boys or not. Romance in general is hard for me to write. Frankly I have never written it before. **

**Anyways there are some loose ends in this chapter. But then again I guess every chapter of mine till now have those. They are necessary as I love some mystery and due to some other ... Stuff. Heheheh **

**So, now I will take my leave everyone. **

**Next chapter will be posted in maybe one or two weeks. As I said my mid-semesters are starting so need to study.**

**See you all in max two weeks!**

**Ja Na**


	7. Chapter 6

_The buzzer sounded just as I reached the top of the stairs. The score board showed the end of the last quarter of the game to the score of 76-70 in favour of Serein._

_My eyes swept over the faces of Kirisaki Daichi even before Serein. These faces which looked so lost and defeated at the moment would soon become my boys. Makoto , Hyuuga and Kiyoshi stood near each other. As usual Makoto still continued his fake antics._

_On the other side of the court Shintaro too looked like would win. Ayena will be pleased. Ever since Kuroko-kun had made it his mission to improve his friends Ayena had been relived. He was a person we knew we could trust. Plus her brother had gained a friend in his new school, Takao Kazunari, who had been equally responsible for his positive change as much as Kuroko._

_Oh well.. I thought as I walked outside the stadium._

_Time for a reunion._

* * *

Maya slowly walked out from the stadium. It was time. A smile took over her face. She had been watching Makoto and his team from afar, for around a month, however meeting them had been a total other issue.

Actually talking to someone whom she had not seen in more than a century was not a feeling which was necessarily good. It was scary.

What if she acted like an old person? What if she accidently slipped into her other self's way of speaking?

It had taken her an year to adapt to this world again. And it had not been easy. She still remembered. The confusion. The helplessness of not knowing what happened or how it happened.

Two years ago she had woken up in a hospital bed in Korea, with no idea what the hell just happened. As she had looked around, for the first time in ages, a fear so great had filled her, that a scream had escaped her. It had lasted barely five seconds, but they were enough to bring some nurses rushing in.

She had looked around at everyone with wide eyes and jumped off the bed in the next second. Before anyone could have stopped her she had run out of the room and in the next two minutes out of the hospital.

The fear subsided and in it's place came awe. She had recognised, not the place but the atmosphere. It was this place that she had dreamed about so many times when she had entered the other world. She could never forget the lights, the modern looking buildings, the people, their clothes and what not. This place however, was devoid of the slight smell of smoke that she remembered.

As all these thoughts had passed in her mind , she had kept on running. The pleasant thoughts had helped calm her mind and put it in a position for planning.

However, as she was about to scale a wall of the hospital, she had realised that her current body was in no condition for such activities.

She turned around slowly and warily to make sure that no one had followed her. She could hear a commotion near the entrance of the hospital though. Her eyes had slowly risen upwards and realisation had filled her as she had stared at the name of the hospital.

Ayena had talked about it a lot. This was the place where she had been receiving treatment at, before they had been sent to that place. Ayena in her original body had been a weak child. Her father, Midorima Shinichi had searched all over the world for the best hospital , for her treatment and found this one in Korea. Being a doctor himself it had been easy to get her in with a few good contacts oversees.

He would have treated her himself had it not been for the fact that he held specialisation in heart surgeries.

What Ayena had was something different , she had explained when they had gotten older. A kind of virus which was unexplainable even for the doctors. How she had acquired it no one was able to guess. Just keeping her alive had been a task so impossibly difficult, that for her it had been a blessing to be sent to the other world. Over there, she had said, all pain disapeared. And even though she, Ayena had been seperated from her Father and her Brother, for Maya there was nothing better than the fact that her sister was free from pain.

She herself had been seperated from the people she loved, but in return she had found something so much more beautiful.

Anyways, as the realisation had passed through her that she was at the place where Ayena should be at in this world, excitement had filled her. Never did she consider the fact that Ayena would not be in this world. That she would have been back in That place.

Because that was not possible.

Without Ayena there is no Maya and without Maya there is no Ayena.

It was a promise, a pact that they had made even before they had met Riko and Satsuki. In that world when they had been all alone, with no one else to depend on, to lean on but each other

After coming back, two years had passed and now here she was. Finally ready to confront her past. Or more like her future. Because she and her sisters had come back. And whether they would ever go back or not, she had no idea.

Therefore, till then this place would once again become her home.

* * *

As all these thoughts came and went through her mind she finally reached the back of the stadium, where there was another exit for the players to leave from.

She stood before it and then walked a few steps to the right.

She stood there.

And after a wait of around twenty minutes, she finally heard footsteps. And she was sure it was them. As they exited from the doors, she saw the dissapointed faces of each of them.

Basketball was precious to them. Whether they would admit it or not.

And as they started walking away from her, she took a breath.

_"Long time no see, Makoto."_

* * *

Hanamiya whirled around, his eyes wide as his brain registered the voice. And exactly whose voice it was. His eyes didn't need to search for her. She was standing just there, beside the exit.

For a few seconds he just looked at her and she could see his efforts in bringing back the uncaring expression.

All his teammates looked at her and then at him. From all there eyes, she guessed that only Seto and Kojiro could tell who she was. Makoto must have let something slip. He must have considered it a weakness.

"You" Hanamiya uttered in a furious voice. His eyes showed nothing but contempt for the girl standing in front of him. She was suprised, but then again not so much. After the defeat that he had faced today, seeing her would only fuel his anger. But she had no idea why.

"Yes, me. Aren't you happy to see me again, after so long?" Slowly Hanamiya walked towards her.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiroshi aka Angry-boy asked her this. He looked confused , mostly at Hanamiya's reaction to her.

"Do you know her, Hanamiya?" he continued.

"Unfortunately, yes." Makoto replied as he finally stopped two feet away from her.

"And what is so unfortunate about knowing me?" Maya asked him, as she stepped forward to close the gap and...

Pounced on him making both of them fall on the floor.

She grinned at him and giggled, as she hugged his right arm tightly squeling "Mako-chan!"

Seto, Kojiro, Kazuya and Hiroshi's mouths fell open at this. Maya looked up at all of them and smirked at their dumbfounded expressions. Still holding on to Hanamiya's arm she said

"Hello everyone! I am Maya. Makoto's best friend!"

"WHAT?!" Chewingum-boy and Angry-boy exclaimed.

Hanamiya finally got free from her tight grasp and stood up looking angry. "Awww Mako-chan! Don't tell me you did not tell your teammates about me!" Maya pouted as she sat on the floor looking up at him with as much of an adorable expression as she could make. Which was a lot. Hehe

"Shut up! What the hell are you doing here? " He asked her, looking conflicted on whether to leave or stay. Unfortunately it seemed like his brain had glued his feet to the ground, with no intentions of letting them move.

"Well it seems like you have grown even more rude than before. And as you seem to have no intention of helping me get up, ill do it myself." Maya looked at him with sad eyes as though greatly saddened by his ungentlemanly behaviour, and started to get up.

Before she could , however he had bent forward, caught a hold of her right arm and not so gently pulled her up.

"Mako-chan! You wanna die? Shoving me around like that. I'll bust you knee worse Kiyoshi Teppei's."

And the speed at which his and his teammates expressions soured, deserved a Grammy. Even though that is for music.

"Are you here to preach me about how to play fairly?" He sneered at her.

"Nope. It's even better." Maya looked around at them all. Hanamiya opened his mouth but she cut him off "Hello everyone! I am Maya and from tommorow onwards I am going to be your new manager. I hope we will all get along, for we have a long journey ahead of us!"

* * *

**A/N**

**And that's it! **

**This chapter is small comparitively to what I wanted , however I had promised a chapter in the next two weeks and today was the last day. As I said last time , my exams were on so finding time to write was difficult.**

**Anyways, finally this story has reached to the reunion part.**

**I think in this chapter one thing has been cleared. Why Maya was using Korean in her texts. It's because for the past two years she has been in Korea along with Ayena.**

**I have also tried to explain some background of Maya and Ayena. More will follow in the next chapter. Or maybe it will be about Maya and Hanamiya and his teammates. Who knows? I do! Hehe**

**Also, thanks to TheKiro for helping me out when I was, frankly stuck. Confusion for me is extremly dangerous , as I tend to at times overthink.**

**So thanks a lot TheKiro.**

**R&amp;R everyone. **

**See you all in one week max!**

**Ja Na**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sobs echoed from the girls bathroom. Hiccups inserted inbetween and Makoto could tell that this was, either a new kid in the kindergarden or a girl troubled by something else. Shrugging it off he entered the boys bathroom which was a few metres away from the girls bathroom. _

_Emerging from it a few minutes later he saw a girl sitting in front of the girls bathroom. She was cross-legged and was sporting angry red eyes. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout. He started walking towards her fully intending to pass by without a care, when a hand reached out to grab his foot, effectively trapping him and making him fall. _

_Getting up he whirled around and glowered down at the girl. Rebellious tears sprung in his eyes which he brushed away angrily. _

_The girl looked at him guiltily but again grabbed his foot. She tugged and rolling his eyes he conceded and sat down._

_"You are the girl who was crying in the bathroom." _

_"I washnt crying." She spoke with a slightly muffled tone._

_"Hmm. Well you injured my foot. You have to do something about that."_

_"I didn't mean to!"_

_"Don't care." his voice took a sulking tone. "You hurt someone, you hafta take responsibility. My Nee-chan says that." _

_"Sorry. I just wanted to sit with someone. My little brother was going to come to this school, but then he didn't." Her words were eaten up due to her big pout but Makoto got the gist._

_"And you have a nice Nee-chan. I will give you a toffee for hurting you. I have two and I always share with Ryouta."_

_"But your brother is not here. So give me both." He hadn't had any sweets in a week because of his trip to the dentist and so he wanted to have them both._

_"NO!" She spoke angrily and her pout which had receded came back with a force._

_"I will give you MY share of the sweets, not Ryouta's!" Even so her eyes looked at him carefully._

_"Fine then, give me your share. But you have to give your brother's share to him only! No cheating!" He said._

_"I don't cheat." He looked at her seriously, well as seriously as a child could look. "Not always, I mean." She looked sheepish. "Only when some meanie troubles Ryouta."_

_"You are his big sister. Cheating is allowed then. I think."_

_"Anyways, here." Taking her hands out of her skirt pocket, she held it out with two toffees lying on her palm._

_Makoto assessed them slowly trying to figure out which one was bigger. He reached out and staightened them in her palm. A small tongue pocked out as he narrowed his eyes in concentration and then carefully picked the right one._

_He tore off the paper and opened his mouth. But then he lowered the sweet and looked at her. His nee-chan always emphasised on sharing, but Makoto hardly ever followed the advise._

_However, as he looked at her, there was no expectancy of wanting to have some of his sweet. She had carefully placed the sweet meant for her brother back in her pocket._

_Scrunching up his face he lightly grumbled, then broke the toffee into two. It had gotten soft so it wasn't that difficult. _

_Keeping the bigger piece for himself, he held out the smaller one for her. _

_Face lighting up, she snatched it from him like a hungry wolf._

_"Tee-hee." She held a very unique mixture of a mischievious and sheepish grin._

_Narrowing his eyes at her he couldn't help but think that she had tricked him._

_"Well eat it then!" He snapped and popped his share of the sweet in his mouth. SHe ate her portion and then got up._

_"I am going. Or else teacher will come here. What is your name?" She asked him all this very fast, like a hyper-active puppy._

_"My name is ..Takeshi." Makoto lied. "What's your's?" He asked in return._

_"Riko." _

* * *

**A/N**

**I am sooo sorry!**

**For the first time in this fic I have not kept my word, of posting in the timeframe that I gave. Sorry people but I had fever which has still not gone away. But oh well. **

**Anyways, this is a verryyy small chapter i know. But I just had to post, lest you guys think I abandoned this.**

**So I got another review! **

**Saphire Lily I am very grateful to you for pointing out mistakes to me. And I am also grateful for you saying that my story has potential. It was both a motivator and helped me refine myself. Hopefully.**

**This chapter was ... a bit of a background stuff actually.**

**Nee-chan means elder brother in Japanese by the way.**

**So R&amp;R everyone. **

**See you all in two weeks.**

**Ja Na**


End file.
